Communication systems which utilize radio frequency (RF) signals often include the use of low noise amplifiers (LNAs) to amplify portions of received RF signals. LNAs are often selected for their ability amplify the typically weak signals of RF signals while maintaining a low noise figure. Also, use of LNAs typically includes use of source and load inductors in conjunction with transistors or field effect devices.